Legend Meets Legend
by Thalia101
Summary: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson finally meet... and they look almost exactly alike. Permanet Sporadic Hiatus. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is it! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Percy looked up at the sign above the entrance to the neighborhood.

Godric's Hollow.

He had some kind of strange sense that someone was pushing him towards it. He took Annabeth's hand.

"There might be some room in a motel here or something." For the unfortunate two, there was no room anywhere else because other tourists have taken up hotel space in London. "Everyone seems to be here in England for Christmas."

Slowly they went into the small place. The air was chill and the snow crunched under their boots. The light in the sky was fading and changing colors. It seemed to get colder as they walked. The houses looked cozy and welcoming. They passed a church and a graveyard. They also passed a war memorial. For a moment when Percy gazed at it, it changed. It looked, for a moment, like a statue of a man and a woman holding a baby. But when he glanced back once more, it was only a war memorial.

They walked on through the lanes of houses. Down the road a family played in the snow. A half made snowman stood behind them and snowballs were flying. Shouts of laughter and joy issued from where they came.

"Ha! I got you, Lily!"

"No you didn't."

"James, you prat! I threw that one!"

"Shut up, Albus!"

"Albus! James! Don't tell each other to shut up."

Annabeth laughed quietly. "Kids never change, do they?" Absent-mindedly, Percy nodded. She looked at him in concern. "Are you okay? You've been acting strangely all day, especially since we heard about this place." Percy shook his head as if clearing out something out of it.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just—" He stopped short. By this time they were close to the shouting family and could see their faces clearly.

Silence seemed to flood their surroundings as snowballs began to stop flying and shouts became quiet. Nobody moved. Heads began to swivel back and forth between the two men as they gazed at each other in disbelief. For the two men looked almost exactly the same.

The mother of the family took a defiant step forward and said, in a brave tone, "Who are you really and what do you want?"

The man quickly turned to face her and said, "No, Ginny. They're not death eaters. If they used polyjuice potion he would look exactly like me. He would have a scar and need glasses too."

"But Harry-"

"Ginny, trust me."

Ginny glanced at Annabeth and Percy before she herded her three children into the house. They tried to protest but she silenced them with a sharp look. The trudged reluctantly back up to the house and slammed the door angrily when they got in. Ginny turned back to them and said, "Well?"

Annabeth spoke up before Percy because his voice seemed apparently petrified.

"I'm Annabeth Jackson and this is Percy. We're New Yorkers on vacation for the holidays. There are no open hotel spaces left in London so we came here hoping to find a place to stay. Could you help us?"

Harry nodded. "We have a spare bedroom open. You can have that until you find somewhere else. We're the Potters, by the way." A strange feeling came over him, and somehow, he knew that this was the best thing to do. "C'mon in."

* * *

**There ya go! Yay! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while, I know. But I have alot of homework.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson nor Advil.**

* * *

Later that day, AFTER Harry led Percy and Annabeth into their house, Ginny running ahead of them, quickly hiding any magical objects- both couples were talking.

Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen and Percy and Annabeth were in the Potter's guestroom.

-H&G-

"Harry. They're _muggles. _We can't let them stay here."

"I know. I'm sorry. But there's something weird going on."

"Do you think I don't know that? He looks almost exactly like you."

"That's not what I meant. Something _feels_ weird."

Ginny gave him an odd look. "Even more reason for them not to be here."

"It feels like they _should_ be here. Like I was supposed to do that. Let them in, I mean. Its not a bad feeling, though." He opened a cabinet and took out a butterbeer.

"But they're still muggles. Harry, we can't reveal any magical stuff to them. And we're all witches and wizards here. There are things everywhere that might reveal our identities."

"Just a week, Ginny. Alright?"

"Three days."

"Five."

"Fine."

-P&A-

Percy was pacing the room with his head in his hands. "What is wrong with my _head?_" He moaned. "It _hurts_. And I don't _get_ migrains."

"I'm sure you're fine, Percy. Just take some Advil." Annabeth was looking at a framed picture on the bed table. And it was moving. The picture was. The people in the picture were _moving_. "Hey, come here and check this out."

"My head hurts too much."

"Oh stop complaining. It's probably from all the kelp in your head. Come here."

Reluctantly Percy came to see what Annabeth was talking about. She had the frame in her hands. "Look at this." She said, holding it out for him. He took it.

"What's so big about an electronic photo frame?" He asked.

"I don't think it's electronic."

"What else would it be?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know, magic?"

Percy laughed mirthlessly. "Magic mortals? Come on, Annabeth. You're definitely smarter than that. Now where is that Advil you were talking about?"

"They might not be mortal." She replied, not answering Percy about the Advil.

"Whatever! WHERE IS THE ADVIL, ANNABETH?"

"The front pocket of your backpack, the little pocket. Next to the ambrosia."

"_Thank_ you."

* * *

**I don't know. I was bored and I didn't know what to do. I also knew I needed to update. No flames please. But still- REVIEW! I'm a review hugger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, if you don't know what the Hades you're talking about, don't say it. Did I EVER say I was deserting this? No. Am I going to delete this? NO. I said, please no flames. And what do you go out to do? FLAME. Not to mention drop the f-bomb. I don't need that. WHATEVER.**

**Timeline... this is when Percy and Annabeth are like, twenty seven and are several years into their marrige. Harry and Ginny are thirty somethings while Lily is in second year, Albus is in third and James is in fifth. **

**I'd like to thank everyone else for their positive reviews. I would also like to thank people for following and favoriteing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO NOR HP.**

* * *

Lily's POV

Lily blinked open her eyes. Briefly she was surprised. It was early, she could tell. She never wakes up early.

She laid there for a while, looking at the blue glow of light the snow put upon her ceiling. After a while she sat up and stretched. From the still silence that was within her home, it was obvious that she was the first to wake. As if the air itself had not been disturbed.

Lily slid herself out of bed and quickly, silently, got dressed and brushed her hair. It was nice to be the only one up. As if the world was hers to rule. She left her room and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, where she began to make herself some tea.

When she was done, she left the kitchen and went to sit in the living room. She wished that someone would light the fireplace. Mum or Dad... or someone. If she were able to use magic outside of school, she would easily do it herself but that wasn't an option. No- she wished Aunt Hermione would light it. She could make it flicker in pretty multicolors. Hmm...

Lily sat there quietly for a while, slowly nursing her cup of tea. Suddenly she looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey Lil."

"Oh, 'allo Albus." Albus was in his third year of Hogwarts, and Lily was in her second. They both were quite close in their relationship as siblings, and they felt as though they could tell each other anything.

Albus smiled and sat next to her. "All right?"

"Fine. You?"

"Smashing."

"Hm."

They sat there a while in silence. Finally Albus spoke up.

"Well, this is boring."

"Yup."

They sat a while longer.

Lily suddenly looked up at her brother. "Hey, what do you think of those muggles staying here? The bloke looks almost exactly like Dad."

"Dunno. Its weird though. I don't know what Dad is thinking, inviting them in. Eventually they'll see something weird and figure out we aren't like them. It'll cause problems for us, them, and the ministry. Oh, bloody hell, the ministry... They're going to be going out of their minds..."

Lily sat back and thought for a moment, suddenly concerned for her family. What _would _the ministry do? A thought popped into her head. "Wouldn't we need to erase their memories? I mean if they do see something?"

"Who, the ministry?" Albus replied, baffled.

"No, the muggles, you idiot."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Blimey, Albus. No."

"Oh. Sorry. What was the question?"

"Dear God, you're dim. Never mind."

"Hey, no need to get shirty. I'm going to get something to eat." Albus stood and left.

Lily sat back and sighed.

* * *

**yup. i looked up some british slang, so i used it. i hope i used it right. whateva. and i tied to incorperate some humor too. review!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I would sincerely like to apologize to everyone who favorited, followed and especially reviewed. I am now using the account M. and will be moving this story over there. So... Yeah. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

I would sincerely like to apologize to everyone who favorited, followed and especially reviewed. I am now using the account M. and will be moving this story over there. So... Yeah. Thank you!

* * *

OKAY. I meant to say, M.L. Quincy (except without the space) but fanfiction, for some reason, doesn't like it. So, yeah. Here's the url:

**/s/9303071/1/Legend-Meets-Legend**

No, I cannot turn it into a link.

PUT THAT IN FRONT OF THE HOME PAGE URL

THERE IS A TEN REVIEW MINIMUM RULE. I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I HAVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS. Which also means that you will have to wait for the actual chapter four until I have thirty reviews. So unless you want to wait a really long time, I suggest you REVIEW. And there is a special treat for chapter four... *cough*three thousand words*cough*

And I mean review on that other link, not this one. Because if you review on here instead, that would be kinda stupid.

Why do I get the strong feeling that you all hate me, like, ALOT? *has tomatoes thrown at her* HEY! Yeah I probably deserve that.


End file.
